022416-Pales, Puns, Punches, and Pails
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 00:45 -- CC: SAVE ME TA: why am i saving you..... CC: No reason, I'm just being dramatic CC: Lorrea wasp at it again TA: oh..... TA: she's.... not that bad..... CC: She is CC: You have no idea CC: I can't make conversation with Serios without her jumping on my back like an angry primate CC: Raging storms wasp just a figure of speech back on Alternia, right? CC: I can say that that's a figure of speech without assuming I know more about the aspect than Serios, right? TA: i mean.... i don't really know..... TA: i.... wasn't really involved with anything concerning lorrea except the one time when i died..... TA: and she was.... helping me.... with eribus......... TA: that..... TA: that's.... why i say she's not that.... bad..... CC: She likes to put on a nice face for everyone, but she bares her fangs at me TA: then stop responding...... CC: I did CC: I tried TA: then it's going to turn black..... TA: and then you have to live.... with that..... CC: Eugh CC: No thanks TA: then stop giving her.... the satisfaction.... of a.... reaction..... CC: I plan to CC: I'm tired of fighting with her CC: It's boring CC: Not that it wasp ever anything but that and frustrating TA: then why is this.... an issue?..... TA: like..... TA: nyarla..... TA: if you knew all.... of this, am i just being a sounding board?..... TA: so that.... you know.... what you're doing is.... right?..... CC: No, I know it's right already TA: okay that's good..... CC: I'm mostly here to vent, I think TA: that's what i'm here for..... CC: It's just that it's downright unfair CC: I've tried so many times to make peace with this troll CC: And she drags me back kicking and screaming into this hell of arguing with her TA: maybe it's not worth it to make peace...., but to make a truce..... CC: I've tried that TA: at least make it to where.... you.... don't have.... to talk to her..... TA: ignore her then..... CC: The last attempt wasp literally the bare minimum CC: Just not actively fighting CC: And that's ruined TA: make sure she doesn....'t die, but don't go out of your way to acknowledge her...... CC: I acknowledge that she's a perpetually hateful waspte of sentience TA: nyarla..... CC: And I acknowledge that it both frustrates and exhausts me that this happens CC: Emphasis on the exhaustion TA: ignore her..... TA: don't acknowledge her..... CC: I will CC: I'm just still angry TA: every time you acknowledge.... her, you just make everything worse.... for yourself...... TA: give yourself a chance to calm.... down.... first..... CC: I know CC: Because I get blamed for the fights she starts TA: oh?..... CC: Yeah TA: well.... that's not good..... TA: nor entirely.... fair......... CC: And if I dodge it, it gives her more fuel by saying I "push my responsibilty on others" CC: I just own up to it from the get go now CC: At least it mite earn me some points with others TA: maybe..... TA: lorrea.... does need to stop, but like i said..... TA: she's not like that.... with me..... CC: Remember when I once said that I apologize too much for things that I shouldn't need to apologize for? CC: This is it TA: eribus does the same.... thing..... TA: is.... it a midblood thing..... CC: I doubt it, Lorrea's a midblood and the most unapologetic person I know at this point CC: Including terrors, TA: i was talking about you..... CC: I know TA: i know highbloods don't usually apologize for things..... TA: we.... have no need to..... CC: Heh, how humble TA: i never said i was humble..... CC: Noted TA: i'm humble when the time.... calls for it..... TA: maybe......... CC: And what a sight it'll be TA: on.... don..... TA: oh.... don't even..... TA: sorry......... TA: hands a little jittery......... CC: Pfft, I'm only kidding CC: But wasp's up? CC: Why are you jittery? TA: well......... TA: uh......... TA: eribus..... CC: Is he alright? TA: yes..... TA: more.... than alright..... CC: What happened then? TA: a lot?..... CC: ...like...? TA: there were bones involved the second time..... CC: ...what...? CC: You lost me already CC: And haven't even begun TA: well..... TA: i didn't want to.... wear.... that horrendous yellow getup that i arrived.... in......... TA: so he lent me some of his clothes..... CC: So he had bones in his pockets? TA: no..... TA: the clothes didn't stay on long......... CC: ...oh CC: Ooooh TA: yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah..... CC: Wait a minute CC: Are you just bad at phrasing things still? CC: Or did you... CC: ...bone TA: is that.... a.... pun......... TA: are you punning right now..... CC: Well...you did say bones were involved the second time... TA: i.... say involved......... TA: but..... CC: no no TA: not in a nasty way..... CC: I won't judge TA: there was just a pile of bones..... TA: that i happened to be laying on when he came back in the room....?..... CC: So you boned on bones? TA: technically.... yes..... CC: So... CC: I'm so very happy for you! CC: But waspn't that uncomfortable with that pile? TA: i didn't really notice..... TA: and he didn't say anything?..... CC: None of them poked you in the ribs or anything? TA: I wasn't laying on.... them..... CC: But I thought you were TA: oh no..... CC: I guess they were just in the general radius TA: i was.... at first..... TA: but then i sat up and.... then.... things devolved from.... there..... CC: Ahh... CC: Good, laying on that probably isn't good for your spine CC: Humerus as the thought is TA: nyarla no..... TA: i'll have to.... ask eribus later if the bones hurt his back..... CC: Yeah, gotta be careful not to get a bone in your bulge CC: But hey, no guts no glory TA: nyarla......... TA: nyarla no..... CC: Come on, don't act like there's no punny bone in your body TA: i don..... TA: i don't have.... a "punny bone"..... CC: You definitely do CC: Stop telling fibulas TA: i do not..... TA: nyarla no!..... CC: The puns aren't getting under your skin, right? TA: nyarlaaaaaaaaaa..... CC: Okay oaky TA: oaky..... CC: Juicy detail time CC: Wasp it good? TA: woah no.... no no n o..... TA: no details..... CC: Send shivers dowsn your spine CC: Down* TA: no no no no no.... no no..... CC: I'm just ribbing you TA: OH. MY. GOD..... CC: Ulna-t have to worry about me asking for details TA: NYARLA.......... TA: NO..... CC: I've boned up on my skelepuns TA: nyarla.... please..... CC: I know you can stomach these TA: i'm tempted.... to disconnect.... on you..... TA: i.... mean there's more than just me and eribus pailing..... CC: Do I have to stop punning for you to tell me? TA: yes......... CC: Comb on, I've used up most of them CC: It's just a skeleton crew left TA: nyarla..... TA: i swear..... TA: i will.... disconnect on you..... TA: and not.... tell you what else happened......... CC: Sigh CC: Fine TA: other.... than.... eribus and i pailing.... twice..... CC: You know you love my puns CC: Oh my CC: Twice? TA: and the fact that i am currently wearing his.... color AND symbol..... TA: yes twice......... TA: anyways..... TA: i punched serios..... TA: in the face..... CC: Oooh CC: Congrats TA: and.... then i kissed him..... CC: Hehehe CC: I guess you got him right in the kisser, huh? TA: NYARLA..... CC: Um...I pun on reflex when excited? CC: I am excited for you TA: apparently..... CC: Pusitively buzzing CC: Positively* TA: well.... that's.... good i.... think..... TA: i mean it was almost.... worth hearing.... him be too literal..... CC: Pfft, it's Serios TA: i know......... TA: he was being more of.... an ass than usual..... CC: Sounds like the spade is going smoothly CC: Heh, sorry to take him from you TA: he didn't react to.... the kiss..... TA: wait what......... TA: what do you mean..... CC: Just that he's here now TA: when did this.... happen?????..... CC: ...Sometime ago CC: Not that long, I guess TA: i hadn't heard.... anything!..... CC: We've been questing on LoQaQ TA: no one.... told me.... he wasn....'t on this.... team anymore.......... CC: Apparently the handmaidens had a mix up CC: And dropped him off with us TA: wow..... TA: great......... TA: who did we get instead.... of him......... CC: I don't know TA: even.... better great thanks......... CC: Sorry CC: I really don't know what they planned for us TA: i'm not angry at.... you..... TA: i.... don't think..... TA: i just..... TA: things were going so well!..... CC: He mite be sant back? TA: what do you.... mean..... TA: i'm so confused.... right now, nyarla..... CC: I am too CC: He's just with us until things get sorted out CC: Since they ended up bringing him here TA: things?..... TA: what.... kind of.... things..... CC: I have no idea CC: Handmaiden things? TA: this..... TA: this can't have anything to do with..... TA: me kissing him?..... CC: Maybe? TA: oh.... gods..... CC: Probably not TA: i was good..... TA: i was good in the archives..... TA: i didn't do anything that could even be considered black towards.... him..... CC: I'm sure it's fine CC: Really TA: nyarla..... TA: i punched.... him.... in the.... FACE..... CC: Lorcan, relax CC: Shoosh TA: i.... mean that was a part of a.... deal he and i had..... TA: but i don't think she knew about that deal?..... CC: What deal? CC: No spades in the archives? TA: he hit.... me.... in the head.... with a book before the.... gala..... TA: and called me short......... CC: I remember TA: and.... i got upset and he apologized.... and said that i.... could have my revenge..... TA: the punch was part of.... it..... TA: he wasn't allowed to fight back..... he had to just.... let me punch him...... CC: Okay CC: So fair's fair TA: the.... kiss.... just kind.... of..... TA: happened..... CC: Hehe, yeah CC: Don't panic over it, alright? TA: uh..... TA: i think it's a little late for that..... CC: If she wasp going to flip her shit, she would have done it already CC: I'm certain that you're safe TA: i hope so..... TA: because i really.... don....'t want to die again..... CC: You won't CC: Not if I can help it TA: thank you..... TA: <>..... CC: <> CC: You know I've got your back TA: i know..... CC: Puns, pails, and punches aside CC: How's Famine land? TA: we have to kill a wiggler..... TA: infant..... TA: whatever..... CC: I know CC: Have you not yet? TA: no..... TA: sitting.... around in eribus' hive..... TA: he brought me a whole bunch of books!..... CC: Ooh, awesome! TA: yes!..... CC: I've been meeting digbeast soothsayers and slaughtering cave imps CC: Also, I can see through time apparently CC: Wish I fucking knew that earlier TA: oh wow.... that's intense....!..... CC: Someone somewhere is laughing at me for not having discovered that ability way fucking sooner CC: Someones, probably TA: i mean.... maybe......... CC: Most definitely TA: but if.... its the gods.... then.... that's.... kind of.... obvious......... TA: they're probably laughing at all of us..... CC: You have no idea TA: no.... i.... really don't..... TA: let....'s be real here for a.... second......... TA: there's a lot i don....'t know..... CC: Just...we've been through so muich shit TA: i know that though..... CC: If I had known that I could see into the future, so much of it could have been avoided TA: well now that.... you know...., can you avoid anything else?..... CC: Psh, nope CC: Already in too deep, most liekly CC: likely* TA: could you steer us away from the really bad shit?..... CC: Psh, half of the really bad shit is after me in particualr CC: And half of them have time powers CC: The ones I know of, anyway TA: maybe my hope powers can help..... TA: who knows..... CC: Thanks, just keep your head down, yeah? TA: yeah okay..... CC: I need you to stay safe CC: Need. TA: i'll stay safe, nyarla......... TA: don't worry about me..... TA: i'm just going to kill a wiggler..... CC: I don't know if I trust that situation either CC: But I trust you to have it covered CC: And trust Eribus to have your back TA: he and i kind of disagree on things right now..... TA: but he.... won....'t let anything happen.... to.... me......... CC: Disagreements happen TA: he doesn't think we should kill the wiggler..... TA: but should kill the merchant instead......... CC: You could kill them both? TA: that's my.... thought process..... TA: if the death of the wiggler doesn....'t absolve the debt..... TA: kill the.... merchant..... CC: Pfft, glad you've got a back up plan TA: yes but do the rest.... of.... them agree with.... me?..... TA: no...... CC: It's a solid enough plan TA: serios was the first one.... to shoot me down, of course..... CC: I mean, you could probably use a lot more information before killing either TA: eribus.... agreed with him..... TA: i mean yes..... TA: but we can.... get the information on the.... go......... CC: As long it ends in a way you can live with CC: And hopefully keep on living TA: as.... soon as we get this nonsense over with, i'll be happy..... TA: though i....'m worried about the effects of the famine.... part of all of this..... CC: What do you mean? CC: Aside from living in a famine being terrible and starvation being a threat TA: the merchant is.... the.... only one.... with food..... TA: libby told us we couldn't bring food to the planet......... TA: and then eribus got really hungry really.... quickly..... TA: it was all very strange......... CC: Hunger curse? TA: maybe?..... TA: who knows..... CC: So hungry you could kill an infant? CC: Hehe TA: i mean i wasn't hungry at.... all..... TA: i was more worried about eribus..... CC: Why not rob the merchant? TA: i mean.... i could probably do it..... TA: but the rest of them aren't.... very sneaky..... CC: Heh, you can teach them CC: Or just go it alone and get what you can TA: would it be worth it..... TA: can humans even be sneaky..... TA: is that a thing..... CC: Asking the wrong troll TA: true......... CC: Make due with what you can, I guess TA: i think.... i'd.... be able.... to teach one.... of them something..... TA: maybe..... TA: who knows..... CC: Hehe, maybe they're good at learning tricks? TA: should i keep one as a pet then?..... CC: I'm fairly certain their housetrained CC: Go for it TA: awesome..... TA: i.... wonder.... if eribus will let me.... keep one..... TA: at his hive......... CC: Well, you've already got one there, don't you? TA: yes..... CC: There you go TA: somehow.... i.... feel like the idea.... of me keeping one of the humans.... as a pet isn't going to.... go over well.......... CC: Not if you make a good enough plea TA: are you saying i should beg like a lowblood..... CC: That "lowblood" is your own matesprit TA: he's a midblood..... CC: I misread CC: I'm tired, we've had a long trek in this cave CC: Not that calling him midblood is much better TA: true i.... know..... TA: old.... habits die hard......... TA: get some rest and i....'ll.... see if i can sleep...... TA: have a proper.... pile in the archives again..... CC: Yeah, that sounds pretty nice CC: I'll see you there, then TA: see you soon moirail mine....!..... CC: My dearest diamond~ CC: <> TA: <>..... -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 04:01 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Nyarla